mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die schönste Mähne von Equestria
Die schönste Mähne von Equestria ist die neunzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertzweiundsechzigste der Serie. Nachdem Raritys Shampoo aus Versehen mit Zecoras Entfernungstrank vertauscht wird, versucht sie alles um ihre ruinierte Mähne rechtzeitig zu einem wichtigen Photoshooting wieder hinzubekommen. Inhalt Hilfe fürs Blumen Trio Der Stutentag steht in Ponyville an und alle wollen dafür eine Blumenstrauß zum verschenken haben. Womit das Blumentrio alle Huf voll zu tun hat. Allerdings können sich die Ponys nicht entscheiden und langsam geraten sie in Torschlusspanik. Da taucht Rarity auf die allen rät sich einen Strauß zu nehmen der ihre Mähnen betont, was interessante Farbenbindung ergibt wen er überreicht wird. Schnell haben alle was passendes. Schließlich ist Rarity dran die ein Dutzend Lavendelsträuße ordert. Die Braucht sie als Deko für das Shooting des Vanity Mare Magazin. Photo Finish will dafür ihre Mähne ablichten und da müssen die Farben passen. Zwar ist das Trio praktisch ausverkauft aber man will sich für Rarity ins Zeuge legen. Wind Umspielt Wenig Später will sich Rarity für den Richtigen Effekt einen großen Ventilator bei Mr. Breezy besorgen. Den er aber erst noch bauen muss, aber er hat gerade eh nicht viel zu tun, das Geschäft läuft gerade nicht gut. Rarity erzählt ihm den Wind Umspielten Look zu lieben aber vielleicht müssten es andere erst sehen. Das bringt Breezy auf die Idee eine Puppe ins Schaufenster zu stellen der er mit einem Ventilator vom Wind umspielen lässt. Prompt lockt es ihm Kundschaft in den Laden. Der Geburts-nies-tag Kurz Darauf versucht Rarity ein passendes Sofa fürs Shooting zu finden. Ein Model würde ihr gefallen wen Davenport es in Blassgelb hätte. Das hört noch eine Andere Kundin und meint wen es Sofas in verschiedenen Farben geben würde sein eines für jeden raum nehmen. Da seine Verkäufe eh rückgängig sind führt Davenport die Farbpalette ein. Gleich darauf schaut Rarity im Nascheckchen rein da sie noch was Braucht um Photo Finish bei guter Laune zu halten. Dort feiert Pinkie Pie gerade den Geburtsniestag von Pound und Pumpkin. Die Zwillinge haben heute vor einem Jahr zum ersten mal geniest. Als speziellen Gag hat sich Pinkie was mit Luftschlangenspray ausgedacht mit dem sie alles und Rarity einsaut. Eingewickelt Raritys Mähen ist über und über mit dem Spray bedeckt das zu allem Überfluss zur extra klebrigen Sorte gehört. Beim Versuch Pound und Pumpkin zu befreien wünscht sich Pinkie das sie magische ein Entfernungsmittel hätten. Während sie versucht die Zwillinge mit einem Brecheisen los zu machen kommt Rarity die Idee mal zu Zecora zu gehen. Im Wald Auf dem Weg durch den Everfree Forest, in dem Zecora lebt, fragt sich Pinkie ob Photo Finish auch ihre Mähne fotografieren würde. Rarity meint allerdings das Pinkies Stiel nicht ganz zu dem Foto Artikel passen würde. Den Photo Finish reist durch die ganze Welt um die Schönsten Mähnen zu finden. Wo zu ihre gerade wohl nicht zählt, wie Rarity in einer Pfütze sieht. Die Elixiere Kurz darauf braut Zecora die gewünschten Mittel gleichzeitig. Dazu merkt Zecora noch an das bei Mähnen nur Seifen helfen. Mit Magie es sehr schwierig, sie könnte da Geschichten erzählen. Alleine die Erwähnung einiger Details jagt Rarity einen solchen Schreck ein, das sie versehentlich die Fläschchen vom Tisch stößt. Zum Glück bleiben die heil. Rarity schnappt sich schnell die die sie fürs Shampoo hält und verschwindet. Pinkie würde ja gern noch ein bisschen rum albern aber Zecora meint das sie jetzt los muss und erklärt noch das nur ein paar Tropfen reichen, das Mittel ist stark konzentriert. Die Katastrophe Wenig Später macht sich Pinkien mit den Zwillingen ans Werk und das Nascheckchen versinkt in Schaum aber da stören sie sich nicht weiter dran. Unterdessen gönnt sich Rarity eine heiße Dusche mit dem Mittel. Nach der sie im Spiegel sieht das ihre Mähne fast Komplett ausgefallen ist. Der folgende Schreckensschrei lässt fast alles Glas in ihrem Haus zerspringen. Schwerer Fall Schnell eilt Rarity zu Zecora die gleich sieht das sie das Putzmittel genommen hat. Leider kann Zecora nicht auf die Schnelle mit einem Heilmittel dienen wen es überhaupt eines gibt. Also soll sich Rarity erst mal um die Erledigungen für das Shooting kümmern. Bad Mane day Zwar hat Rarity bedenken sich ohne ihre Mähne zu zeigen doch will sie es wagen und geht mit einem Umhang verhüllt in die Stadt. Erster Punkt auf der Liste, der Lavendel. Doch Rose erkennt sie nicht, schlimmer sie scheint plötzlich unsichtbar zu sein und kommt nicht ran. Als nächstes will sie den Ventilator hohlen. Aber Mr. Breezy erkennt sie nicht und hält sie für ein ganz gewöhnliches Pony. Letzter Punkt: Das bestellte Sofa, welches Davenport gerade meistbietend versteigert. Vor Raritys Augen von der keiner Notiz nimmt. Bis jemand versehentlich auf ihren Umhang tritt und die Kapuze verrutscht, die Reaktion der andern hätte sie sich gerne erspart. Magische Hilfe Wenig späte ist Rarity bei Twilight und Starlight ihr Leid klagen. Sie findet es unglaublich wie anderes man behandelt wird wen sich die Ponys nicht für einen interessieren. Wen das heute der Maßstab dafür ist wie sie jetzt behandelt wird kann Rarity es kaum erwarten das ihre Mähen nach wächst. Twilight und Starlight versuchen sie wieder auf zu muntern und meinen das Zecora ja schon an einem Mittel arbeitet. Doch fürchtet Rarity es könnte rechtzeitig zum Shooting fertig werden und Bittet ihre Freundinnen ihre Mähen mit Magie wieder Herzustellen. Dazu merkt Starlight an das Zecora recht hat und Mähen mit Magie zu heilen ist schwierig. Ist aber der verzweifelten Rarity egal also lassen sich die beiden Breit schlagen und Twilight versucht es. Tatsächlich kriegt Rarity eine ganz neue Mähen, die eines Kristallponys, die nicht lange hält. Starlight zaubert eine schicke Mähen aus Holz deren Material aus der Schlosstür stammt. Womit Rarity herzlich wenig anfangen kann. Leider muss die Mähne irgendwo her kommen. Sie nur mit Magie zu erschaffen könnte furchtbar enden. Davon will Rarity aber nichts hören. Schlechte Nachrichten Twilight und Starlight legen zusammen und das Schloss wird zum Mähnenjungel nur bei Rarity wächst nichts. Die versteht es nicht wo Zecora doch gesagt hat das es eine Chance gibt. Wie bestellt taucht Zecora auf, leider ohne gute Nachrichten. Sie kann Rartiys Mähne nicht vor dem Fototermin wieder herstellen aber mit der Zeit wächst sie wieder nach. Die einzige Alternative wäre eine Zeitreise aber die müssen Twilight und Starlight aus eigener schlechter Erfahrung ablehnen (Siehe: Das Schönheitsfleckenduell Teil 1 & Teil 2). Womit für Rarity die letzte Hoffnung verloren ist. Perückenparade Wenig später haben sich Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy bei Rartiy eingefunden, die versucht ihr Mähnenproblem mit einem Outfit zu kaschieren. Der Erfolg ist ziemlich überschaubar. Rarity ist schon so verzweifelt das sie offen für jeden Vorschlag ist, mit dem ihr Mähnedisaster im Artikel über die schönsten Mähne von Equestria auf Photo Finishs Bildern gut aussieht. Da hätten ihr Freundinnen schon ein paar Ideen. Applejack führt Rarity nach Sweet Apple Acres wo Granny Smith, beim Kühe melken eine neue Haube hat, mit Zöpfen aus Stroh die fast so aussehen wie die die Granny in ihrer Jugend trug. Die Idee an sich findet Rarity ganz gut aber leider sucht Photo Finish nach den schönsten Mähnen nicht Hauben. Rainbow Dash formt Rarity eine Perücke aus Wolken. Leicht und fluffig aber nicht sehr haltbar. Bei Fluttershy bastelt Harry der Bär eine Perücke aus Blättern die leider nicht sehr hübsch wird. Also beschlißt Rartiy bei Photo Finish abzusagen. Es ist nicht die Mähne Wenig später wollen ihre Freundinnen nach Rarity, die sich Daheim verschanzt hat, sehen und sie unterstützen. Sie finden ein Bild des Jammers vor. Denn Rarity hat wieder versucht ihren Frust unter Liter weise Eiscreme zu begraben. Die Anderen versuchen ihr klar zumachen das nicht ihre Mähne sie auszeichnet. Doch das hat Rarity anders erlebt. Denn ohne ihr Mähne wurde sie wie eine Unsichtbare behandelt. Dem müssen die Anderen aber widersprechen. Den Rarity ist keine Unsichtbare sondern ihre Freundin. Eine Freundin mit eigenem Modeimperium, die sie alle in ihren Kreationen wunderschön aussehen lässt, die zu ihren Freunden hält egal was passiert, die so großzügig ist das sie mal ihren eigenen Schweif abschnitt um einer Seeschlange zu helfen. (Siehe: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2). Twilight weiß das Raritys Selbstbewusstsein gerade nicht das größte ist, aber im Gegensatz zu einer Mähne kann man es schnell wieder finden. Rarity erkennt das ihre Freundinnen recht haben und begreift das die Einzige die sich anders verhalten hat, sie war. Aber man glänzt ja nicht nur durch sein Äußeres. Mit frischem Elan erfindet sich Rarity neu und legt ein Rock-Outfit an. Von Innen glänzen Filthy Rich stapft mit einer ganzen Wagenladung Blumen zum Stand des Blumentrios. Er hat sie halt genommen ohne seine angetraute Spoiled zu fragen welche ihr gefallen. Leider ist das Trio fast komplett ausverkauft und Spoiled steht auf Lilafarbenes. Da hat Rarity die Lösung. Das Trio ist ganz hin und weg von ihrer Mähne aber mit der kommt sie nicht ins Vanity Mare. Was bedeutet das sie einige der georderten Lavendelsträuße abgeben kann. Mr. Breezy erklärt Rarity das Wind umspielt von Gestern ist. Sie rät ihm den großen Ventilator den er ihr gebaut hat, draußen auf zu stellen. Wo er bestimmt Laufkundschaft anzieht und sie behält recht. Bei Davenport besorgt sich Rarity ein einfaches Sofa, das kann man immer gebrauchen. Ihre Freundinnen sind glücklich das sie wieder die alte ist. Appeljack meint das wen sie von Innen glänzen wollte, sie heute das glänzendste Pony Equestrias ist. Rarity entgegnet sich nur die Zeit zurück zu holen die sie mit selbst bemitleiden verschwendet hat. Rarity erklärt das sie glücklich ist, von ihren Freundinnen erinnert zu werden das sie selbst mit einem magischen Entferner auf der Mähne noch irgend wie gut aussehen kann. So lange sie sich im Inneren gut fühlt. Jetzt will Twilight aber wissen wieso sie überhaupt den Entferner benutzt hat. Da fällt Rarity siedend heiß Pinkie ein. Die jetzt das Shampoo haben muss. Als die Ponys eiligst das Nascheckchen erreichen werden sie von einer Schaumwoge begrüßt die Pinkie mit trägt. Der jetzt auch klar wird warum ihr Mähne und die der Zwillinge so schwungvoll und weich sind. Angesichts des noch verdreckten Nascheckchens hält es Rarity für das beste den Rest des Entferners zu hohlen. Da fällt Pinkie auf das ihr Freundin irgend wie anders aussieht, vielleicht neue Huflackierung. Schön von Innen und Außen Einige Zeit später ist Raritys Mähne nach gewachsen und die Vanity Mare mit dem Artikel über die schönsten Mähnen ist erschienen. Von der Pinkie findet das Rarity mal rein sehen sollte. Den sie ist auf Seite Eins, was Rarity nicht versteht da sie doch das Shooting abgesagt hat. Tja ihre Freundinnen haben ein bisschen mit Photo Finish geredet und ihr erklärt wie schön sie Rarity finden, von Innen wie von Außen. Und während Rarity von Innen glänzte hat Photo Finish sie heimlich abgelichtet. Rarity ist ganz gerührt, doch braucht sie nichts zu sagen. Den ihr Stiel spricht für sich, während er ganz Ponyville ziert. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 01:07: Vanity Mare Ist eine Anspielung auf das echte Modemagazin Vanity Fair. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 17:53: In der deutschen Fassung erwähnt Applejack, dass Rarity dereinst ihre Mähne für eine Seeschlange opferte, dabei war es ihr Schweif. Navboxen en:It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Kategorie:Siebte Staffel